


Awake, O Sleeper

by mrstater



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Betrayal, Crossover, Cylons, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/pseuds/mrstater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cylons look and feel human. Some of them are programmed to think they are human. There are many copies. Jorah is one of them. And he has a plan. [BSG X-Over]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake, O Sleeper

Number Eight watches her limp through the trees, her messy white-blonde braid lashing her face as she snaps her head around, searching the forest for the Six hot in her pursuit. Dragon Queen, they call her-- _he_ calls her, the sleeper agent on _Galactica_ , the one known to the other officers as Ursa Minor--because in the cockpit of a Viper, Dany Targaryen rains fire down on the enemy, weaving in and out of flight paths and crossfire in such a dizzying fashion that she seems more like three pilots than one. A dragon with three heads.

She's grounded now, though, and rain quenches fire. After several skirmishes with the old models she's low on ammo, and even without an injured leg and radiation sickness, she'd never match a Six in hand-to-hand combat. Not that Six's objective is to kill, any more than his is to rescue. 

It is, however, to make her love him.

He doesn't want to, but he's just a machine, and this is the will of

God. Still, tramping through the wet brush, following Dany's tracks--she's fading fast, not bothering to even attempt to hide them anymore--he aches inside. A prick of conscience? The other Eight's memories were downloaded into his own consciousness, and he not only knows but _feels_ those years of unrequited longing. Of helping her keep her relationship with Chief Naharis a secret, while hiding his own love for her while they spent hours, days sometimes, alone in a Raptor when she really was the only woman in the universe to him. Of breaking his heart when she volunteered to stay behind on nuked Caprica so Dr Viserys What's His Name could escape and possibly save humanity, and he didn't give a frak if humanity survived if Dany did not.

It's not his inevitable betrayal of her that troubles him, but of betraying his brother Eight.

He feels no such compunction when it comes time to draw his sidearm on Six, staining her pristine white blouse and coat with a blossom of blood.

Dany jumps at the gunfire, wheeling on her bad leg, her own weapon aimed directly at his heart. But as her eyes widen on him in recognition, the gun falls from her hands.

"Jorah," she whispers.

Not a callsign, but a name.

 _His_ name.

And she flies...

...into his arms, tears or rain wetting his cheek as she presses warm lips to his skin.

"You came back," she pants, the words muffled against his chest, her own small breasts heaving beneath her flak suit. You came back for me."

"Of course I came back. I can't fly without the Dragon Queen."

She tilts her face up to look at him, and instinctively he pushes the damp bangs out of her eyes--the eyes which he has a sensation are ones he thought he'd never again look into and lose himself.

And though he is not the sleeper, he cannot help but feel that something inside him has awakened. 


End file.
